youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Play Archive Drie Doring (February, 2015)
Here you can view the last rps from Drie Doring Pack, February. Go to Role Play Archive Drie Doring to see all the archives. 2015 'February 6' (May 14, 2014) Cinerescent Sokoke lies at the fringe of the rendezvous site, tucked tightly against Patch's side. Closeness less than appreciated, according to her sister's slightly turned back ears, Sokoke remains nonetheless, tongue lolling cheerfully. 10:51 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup sits a few yards away from Sokoke and Patch. Her ears perked she scans the rendezvous site eyeing her family members. 10:52 Foa lan Fengo, who had been wandering for almost 2 months, finally comes across the scent of a pack. He follows traces of it until he can see the pack from a vantage point in which he can't be seen 10:54 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup stands up and begins to trots towards the trees. She quickens her pace in hopes of not causing to much trouble by leaving. 10:55 Cinerescent Sparing little attention to her fellow pack members, Athena pads lightly into camp, the limp carcass of a freshly killed hare dangling from her maw via a messy tangle of exposed ligaments that was previously a leg. Chuffing, she abruptly drops the hare and allows her figure to follow it, lunging her teeth deep into the flesh once she gets comfortable. HiddenPhoenix Once Buttercup reaches the trees her pace slows down. As she is trotting along a faint scent of a male wolf catches her attention. She pauses looking around before continuing on her way. Foa lan Fengo creeps closer to the pack, until he's in their view 11:03 Cinerescent Athena snaps up the last bit of her hare, swiping her tongue against her faintly bloodied muzzle and letting out a pleased chuff. 11:04 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup lowers her head and begins to sniff. She picks up the scent of squirrel. She follows the trail through the branches her head to the ground. When the scent gets stronger she stops looking around. Buttercup spots the squirrel and slowly lowers her body into a hunting crouch. 11:04 Cinerescent Sokoke's tongue slips back into her mouth as she abruptly closes it, ears straining suddenly forward. 11:05 Foa lan Fengo stops quite close to a few pack members. His form is thin from lack of food but muscles still show under his fur 11:06 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup slowly sneaks forward but stops when the squirrel looks around. It soon goes back to eating and she continues forward. Her rear end quivers as she pauses again before lunging. 11:07 Cinerescent At Sokoke's muted growl, Athena's head jerks up, her eyes falling on the strange male almost immediately. Just as quickly, her fur ruffles into an aggressive fringe and, shoulders hunched and head low, she trots with dread purpose toward the stranger. 11:09 HiddenPhoenix Buttercups darts out towards the squirrel. It lets off a soft little noise tries to escape but it is to late, Buttercup has already grabbed the squirrel in her mouth. In one snap the fragile bones of the squirrel break and her prey goes limp. 11:09 Foa lan Fengo stops in front of the female, not doing a submissive display but instead standing tall Cinerescent Sokoke's reaction is much in the same as Athena's, save the actual approach toward the wolf. That, she doesn't dare do, as she faces her mother's wrath if she does. HiddenPhoenix Buttercup heads back towards the rendezvous site. As she is walking she catches the scent of the male wolf only this time it is a lot stronger. A small growl escapes her throat and she goes towards a bush and digs, hiding her prey from other predators. Buttercup then turns and takes off towards her family members and the smell of the outsider. 11:15 Cinerescent Ears twitching minutely at Buttercup's approach, Sokoke's eyes do not waver from the strange male's form. Foa lan Fengo gazes at the alpha female proudly not making any submissive signs 11:30 HiddenPhoenix Athena eyes the non submissive wolf. Her fur bristles and she lets out a loud growling of warning towards the stranger. 11:31 Foa lan Fengo seems oblivious to the aggression, and gives a soft bark in greeting 11:31 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup nears her family. She eyes the stranger but makes no move to step in although a soft growl is rumbling within her chest. Athena still clearly on edge about an intruding male continues to growl but is not as harsh as before. 11:34 Foa lan Fengo sits down with his front paws supporting his stocky shoulders 11:34 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup's growl turns into a soft bark towards the male. She takes a couple steps forward out of curiosity. 11:35 Foa lan Fengo turns to look at the wolf and wags his tail slightly 11:36 HiddenPhoenix Athena eyes Buttercup and she lets out a sharp bark, reminding the female of her place. She then looks back towards Fengo. 11:37 Foa lan Fengo looks at Athena and tilts his head slightly 11:37 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup pauses hearing her mother's bark. She continues to take an interest in this new male but makes no move to move forward. Athena finally makes up her mind about the male. She growls again and does a small charge in the males direction. Although she doesn't see him as a threat she doesn't allow him to be so close to her pack and females. Foa lan Fengo jumps away then growls, but he moves back a good distance, but can still be seen 11:48 HiddenPhoenix Athena watches him closely but relaxes. She then turns her attention back towards the rest of the pack. She eyes them closely letting out a growl towards them letting her know she is in charge. She looks back towards Fengo before going over and laying down making it a clear sign that she no longer has an interest in Fengo being around the pack. Foa lan Fengo paces around the pack at a distance in frustration 11:50 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup lowers her head as her mother's dominant growl escapes from her throat. She slowly raises it as she sees Athena walk away and lay down. Her attention turns towards Fengo as she carefully makes her way towards him. Foa lan Fengo stops and watches the approaching wolf 11:53 HiddenPhoenix Athena sees Buttercup and stands up. She quickly makes her way over towards the female and steps in front of her looking down at. She glares, her ears back telling Buttercup to back off. She then turns and walks to Fengo her tail slowly starting to slightly wag. HiddenPhoenix Buttercup skids to a stop as Athena steps in her path. She eyes her mother before tucking her tail and walking away. She then sits down as she watches Athena approach the male. 11:55 Muzzlelad Finn MacCool raises his head and looks around the rendezvous site, he notices Athena isnt there and starts looking for her. 11:56 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup directs her attention towards the smell of her approaching alpha male. She perks her tail wagging at his arrival. Foa lan Fengo cranes his head and sees a male wolf. He looks at him nervously and backs up 12:01 HiddenPhoenix Athena eyes Fengo and quickly turns around seeing an approaching Finn. 12:02 Muzzlelad Finn spots a strange male and immediatly charges towards him, his tail raised high showing his rank. 12:04 Foa lan Fengo considers briefly trying to fight, but decides to run for now, due to being weaker at the momen 12:04 HiddenPhoenix Buttercup takes this moment to sneak away. Seeing the alpha's have the situation under control she makes her way back into the woods to find her meal. 12:05 HiddenPhoenix Athena watches Fengo run off. She takes a step forward but hesitates and then turns back towards her pack. Her eyes go towards Finn.